familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Izard County, Arkansas
Izard County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 13,696. The county seat is Melbourne. Izard County is Arkansas's thirteenth county, formed on October 27, 1825, and named for War of 1812 General and Arkansas Territorial Governor George Izard. It is an alcohol prohibition or dry county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.6%) is water. Major highways * Arkansas Highway 5 * Arkansas Highway 9 * Arkansas Highway 56 * Arkansas Highway 58 * Arkansas Highway 69 * Arkansas Highway 69 Business * Arkansas Highway 177 * Arkansas Highway 223 * Arkansas Highway 289 * Arkansas Highway 354 Adjacent counties *Fulton County (north) *Sharp County (east) *Independence County (southeast) *Stone County (southwest) *Baxter County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 13,249 people, 5,440 households, and 3,769 families residing in the county. The population density was 23 people per square mile (9/km²). There were 6,591 housing units at an average density of 11 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.41% White, 1.44% Black or African American, 0.63% Native American, 0.11% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.26% from other races, and 1.13% from two or more races. 1.00% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,440 households out of which 25.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.70% were married couples living together, 7.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.70% were non-families. 27.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.30 and the average family size was 2.78. In the county the population was spread out with 20.90% under the age of 18, 7.10% from 18 to 24, 25.00% from 25 to 44, 25.80% from 45 to 64, and 21.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 102.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $25,670, and the median income for a family was $32,313. Males had a median income of $22,389 versus $18,450 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,397. About 13.60% of families and 17.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.40% of those under age 18 and 13.70% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities * Calico Rock * Horseshoe Bend * Melbourne (county seat) * Oxford Towns * Franklin * Guion * Mount Pleasant * Pineville Unincorporated communities * Dolph * Gid * LaCrosse * Lunenburg * Mount Olive * Sage * Sylamore * Violet Hill * Wideman * Wiseman Townships * Athens * Baker (small parts of Horseshoe Bend and Oxford) * Barren Fork (part of Mount Pleasant) * Big Spring * Bryan * Claiborne (small part of Calico Rock) * Drytown (part of Mount Pleasant) * Franklin (most of Frankln, small part of Horseshoe Bend) * Gid * Guion (Guion) * Guthrie * Jefferson (most of Horseshoe Bend, small part of Franklin) * Lacrosse (part of Melbourne) * Lafferty * Lunenberg * Mill Creek (most of Melbourne) * Mount Olive * Newburg (small part of Oxford) * New Hope (most of Oxford) * Pleasant Hill * Sage (part of Melbourne) * Strawberry * Union (Pineville, most of Calico Rock) * Violet Hill * White River Source: See also * List of lakes in Izard County, Arkansas * National Register of Historic Places listings in Izard County, Arkansas References }} External links * Map of Izard County from the U. S. Census Bureau Category:Izard County, Arkansas Category:1825 establishments in Arkansas Territory Category:Settlements established in 1825